No Fue Mi Intencion Armarte - Jean x Sasha
by magHy'Jenny
Summary: *Indefinida* Disfrutenla.


_**Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?!...**_

 _Es raro esta todo oscuro, creo que es un sueño._  
 _Pero donde estoy?!-_

 _Una luz tuene lastimaba mis ojos no podía ver nada. Hasta que vi un enorme espejo en frente de mi._  
 _Podía verme pero, algo cambiado, era yo, pero en un futuro. Estaba vestido con un traje negro._  
 _Enseguida de mi, estaban mis amigos y otras chicas, que no reconozco._  
 _Sus espejos eran iguales que el mio, se mostraban como serian de grande._

 _Pero algo me llamo la atención, un espejo separado de los demás, pero este estaba roto, quebrado_ algo _incompleto, no podía ver con atención, si la dueña tendría un futuro. Hasta que su portadora apareció, tenia el pelo castaño con una coleta. Y fue ahí donde la vi..._

* * *

Era una hermoso día a mi parecer claro, estaba nublado sin probabilidad de lluvia, un clima fantástico.

Me dirigía hacia la secundaria, los jóvenes que portaban el mismo uniforme que el mio iban hacia donde mismo.

Realmente no iba muy con centrada en mi camino puesto que estaba leyendo un capítulo mas de mi libro.

Caminando junto a mi amigo Armin, el y yo nos aproximamos a la secundaria, aun paso no muy apresurado.

-Vamos Jean, o llegaremos tarde. Dijo Armin a unos cuantos pasos mas adelante que el.

-Tranquilo rubio, vamos a buen tiempo. Comentó Jean, detrás de el.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, Armin fue el primero en entrar.  
En cambio su amigo apenas daba vuelta en la esquina, por lo que veía era el ultimo en ingresar.

Hasta que una chica de cabellos castaños con coleta arriba le robo la mirada.  
Ella no se percato de su presencia aun tenia los ojos puestos en el libro.  
Entro al mismo tiempo que el, era hermosa a simple vista, un bello aroma a cereza.  
Sus bellos cabellos castaños, bailaban al ritmo del aire, soplar en su cara.

Sus ojos tomaron color al momento de verla. No había visto una chica tan bella por estos alrededores, la reconocería claro.

-Sasha! Espera.- una joven de melena rubia grito e hizo que Jean volviera en si.

-Historia! Buenos días..- contesto.

La chica cerro su libro y sin mirar trató de poner su libro dentro de su mochila, pero este cayo al suelo.

El joven vio lo que paso. Tomó el libro, pero su propietaria ya se había marchado.

-*Sasha EH!*- pensó.

En el salón de clases.  
~Hora del almuerzo~

-Jean! Tierra a Jean! Holaaa!-.

-Oh, que paso?-

-que pasa?, esa pregunta debo hacerla yo... Que pasa? Desde que llegaste andas en las nubes.- comento Reiner.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando.-

-De acuerdo, oye Berthold y yo iremos ala cafetería ocupas algo?!-

-No gracias, los esperó afuera.- dijo. Tomo su comida, y el pequeño libro de la chica. Quería devolvérselo, pero antes quería saber de que trataba.

-Sasha puedes dejar los libros por una vez- decía Mikasa, sacando de sus pensamientos a su amiga.

-Lo siento Mikasa... Es solo que no lo encuentro, estoy segura que lo guarde esta mañana.

-Muy típico de ti-

-je je,- acomodo sus cosas de nuevo dentro de su bolsa. -Se debió haber caído.

-Lo buscaremos en la hora libre, ahora vamos a comer.- comentó la azabache.

-De acuerdo.- contesto desanimada.

Al llegar al patio trasero, Jean tomaba asiento para leer tranquilamente el libro de la chica.

-Veamos porque ibas tan distraída.- dijo para si mismo.

• • •

-Animate Sasha, encontraremos ese libro, ya veras.- dijo una joven rubia.

-Si es que no esta en la basura.- comentó Ymir. Una chica alta de piel morena.

-Ymir, puedes ayudar por favor.-

-Es el segundo libro que extravía.- decía su amiga pelinegra. Poco a poco se aproximaban a una pequeña banca detrás de la escuela.

-Ahhh! Me quede en la mejor parte... Estoy es injusto.- reprochó. -El que lo tenga espero y me lo devuelva.-

-Esta perdido.- dijo Ymir en forma sarcástica.

La joven castaña no tomo asiento, pensó que asi podría ver a alguien con su libro y que se lo pudieran devolver.  
Pero al mirar frente suyo, vio como un joven traía un libro idéntico al suyo. Tardo en reaccionar, y fue furiosa hacia el.

• • •

Tan atento a cada letra y párrafo del libro no se precarto que una chica se dirigía hacia el.

-ESE ES MI LIBRO...!- grito, señalando y llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Ahh! Perdón.- Miro de donde provenía esa voz, y se sorprendió de que era la chica que se había topado en la entrada.

-Dame mi libro, dije! - con euforia, contestó. -Sabes que si no es tuyo, lo tienes que devolver, Ladrón!..

-Iba a hacerlo, no tienes porque hablarme asi.- cerro el libro, haciendo que el se levantara de su asiento. -Además se te cayo.-

-No importa, tomaste mi libro!, lo quiero ahora!.-

-Sasha que ocurre.- Mikasa llego a donde estaba su amiga para hacerle de apoyo.

-En primera, no tienes porque hablarme así, en segunda, si no fuera por mi, esto- tomo el libro de la portada haciendo que las hojas quedaran en el aire. -estuviera en la basura.-

-vámonos, ya tienes tu libro.- comentó Mikasa.

Sus ojos tomaron otro color al momento en que llegaba un chico castaño de ojos verdes, junto con sus amigos, algo guapo a su parecer.  
El joven castaño se percató de la presencia de ambas chicas, la pelinegra le tomaba algo interés, y le dio un leve sonrisa, entre tanto alboroto, Mikasa se dio cuenta de la hermosa sonrisa y volteo su cara de sonrojó.

-No lo sujeste asi, tonto!- Arrebato el libro de sus manos, y ambas se marcharon.

-UN GRACIAS ESTARIA BIEN!- grito para que sus amigas y ella escucharan.

-Ah! Jean quien era ella.- decía Reiner, apareciendo detrás de el, y sus amigos.

-Nadie, en especial.- decía con cierto enojo y molestia.? -Una chica loca.-

• • •

-Fuiste muy grosera alla.-

-Era mi libro, y el tomo... Que querías que hiciera!-

-algo mas amable tal vez.-

-Ash! Da igual. Quiero algo de comer ?.-

-De acuerdo- Y asi,  
.ambas chicas se dirigían a la cafeteria.

Mientras tanto en el salón de Jean, el y sus amigos miraban por la ventana viendo pasar a las chicas.

-La generación de hoy, las chicas estan mas hermosas- dijo Reiner.

-Tienes razón mi amigo.- respondió Berthold.- Dime Eren! Alguna chica te gusto?!

-Se puede decir que sí, auque no se bien quien es.-

-Ohh ! Ya te robaron tu corazón eh-

Jean solo escuchaba las locuras de sus amigos, pero recordaba aquella escena en el patio de atrás.  
Realmente fue grosera con el, esperaba que ya no se la vuelva a topar.

* * *

~Hora de la salida~

-Hey chicas iré a comprar unos bolillos... Las alcanzó luego.- dijo Sasha retirándose del lugar, e ir a su lugar preferido, la cafetería.

-Esa niña no entenderá, no es así.?- dijo Ymir viendo como su amiga corria de felicidad.

-Je je? aun así la queremos.- comentó Historia.

-Vamonos Jean.- dijo su viejo amigo, Armin. Tomando sus cosas del asiento

-Adelantate, iré a dejar algo al profesor.- decía Jean, tomando unos cuantos libro de física del escritorio.

-Deacuerdo, hablamos después, byee-

-Si, adiós.- Tomo los libros, y se dirigió a la sala de maestros.

-A qui tienes.- dijo la señora de la cafetería, dándole la bolsa de bolillos, a la chica.

-Gracias!?-

• • •

Jean entrego los libros a su maestra, camino por es pasillo, dirigiéndose a la entrada.  
Al momento, vio a la misma chica loca, de hace rato, caminando tranquilamente con una bolsa llena de pan. ?

-Mas loca, no puede estar.- pensó.

Hizo caso omiso a su presencia, adelantándose en su camino.

A unos paso de salir, escuchó un crujido. Y era Sasha, cayo encima de la bolsa de pan, por resbalar en charco de agua.

-Ahu!- Gimio de dolor.

Jean se acerco para ayudarla.- estas bien?!-

-No!.- Se levanto, y sintió algo suave y esponjoso, grito al ver sus bolillos todos aplastados ? ﾟﾘﾲ?.

-No, mi comida se arrunio.-

-Es solo pan, puedes comprar otros.-

-Es que, los compre todos.- ?

\- •_• !-

-Pero esta bien.- Se levanto, y miro la cara del joven quien le hablaba. -Ah! Eres tu.-

-Que eso?! "De ah eres tu!".-

-Pues que cada vez que te topo me pasa algo malo.- dijo Sasha.

-Eso es ridículo.- contesto molesto. -Mira ten- saco unas monedas de su bolsillo y se los dio a ella. -Toma y comparte mas comida... Y dejame en paz.- giro para seguir con su camino.

-Espera, porque haces esto?!

-Porque tenia ese dinero, y no creo usarlo.-

-No, me refiero a eso, sino que fui grosera contigo hace rato.-

-Lo se, solo lo hize.- contesto indiferente. Nuevamente tomando su camino.

-Espera...quería disculparme, por lo de hace rato.- dijo nerviosa.

El giro para verla.

-Fui muy mala contigo, so..solo eso...-

-Pues bien por ti, adios.-

-de acuerdo.-

Jean se detuvo, quería saber mas sobre la chica, pero a su modo de ser, era rara y algo extraña, pero pensó en darle una oportunidad.

-Bien, acepto tus disculpa.- dijo acercándose a ella.

\- Genial!- extendió su mano. -Me llamo Sasha Braus.- completo.

Sonrió y le respondió a su gesto. - Me llamo Jean Kirschtein.-

-Parece que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, No cres.- dijo.

-Tienes razón.-

* * *

|1 año después|

-Les doy la bienvenida, nuevos estudiantes... Hoy empiezan un nuevo ciclo escolar.- decía el Director hablando frente a todos los estudiantes.  
-Suerte en su nueva etapa de vida. Pueden pasar a sus salones, gracias.- termino de hablar.

Era Febrero, en cuando empiezan nuevo semestre en la Preparatoria Rose. Esta vez los alumnos entrarían a un nuevo salón de clases y arian nuevos amigos.

-Vaya.. Esta vez el grupo 119 se redujo.- dijo Armin viendo una hoja pegada en el muro, a un lado de su nueva aula.

-No la mayoría completa el puntaje del semestre.- comento Jean aun lado suyo.

-Bien al parecer estaremos juntos, otra vez.-

-Si, y con ellos igual. ?- dijo señalando a un grupo algo llamativo.

-Hey, vieron estaremos juntos todos, la pandilla nuevamente en el salón.- decía Reiner, tomando del cuello a Armin.

-Ahu! ... Hola Rein...-

-Dime cabeza de coco, este año también me prestaras los apuntes?!- dijo burlón.

-amm... Yo...-

-Dejalo Reiner... Este no sera tu año.- comento Berthold.

-Entonces seras tu...- contesto el grandulón.

-Hey.. Hola chicos...- dijo el joven de pelo castaño.- Este sera nuestro nuevo salón eh?!-

-Vaya pero si llego el chico apuesto de la escuela.- dijo Reiner.

-En que lugar me toco, este año... - miro la lista que estaba pegada en muro. -mmm. Al parecer me toco a lado de Armin y de una chica.- comentó mirando la lista.

-Este año saldrás con novia EH Eren!.-  
dijo Jean sarcásticamente.

-No, como cres... Bueno yo entrare y ustedes?!-

-si yo voy contigo Eren.- dijo Armin entrando al salón junto con su amigo.

-Bien con quien me tocara a mi... - pensó Jean, mirando la lista, y deslizando su dedo para encontrar su apellido. -Esto no puede ser cierto! ?...- decía con tono de molestia.

Los chicos entraron, y tomaron a sus asientos designados.

Los alumnos llegaban uno tras otro, y a Jean le provocaba una sensación de fastidio al ver con quien le tocaría como vecino de banca.

Después de unos minutos, un grupo de chicas miraba la lista y pasaban directo a sus lugares.

La primera en llegar era Ymir, quien le había tocado a un lado de un hombre fortachón y en frente con su mejor qzcvn Historia.

-Vaya Historia! Este año nos toco juntas. - dijo Ymir quien veia como su amiga se aproximaba a su asiento.

-Se, es emocionante ?.- dijo la rubia.

-Y este año estaré con unas hermosas chicas EH!- dijo el fortachón hablando como todo un seductor, entablando una conversación con las chicas.

-Vaya esta vez nos toco un imbécil.- miro fulminante al chico alto y musculoso.

• • •

-Esta vez nos toco a un lado de la ventana Eren! Tuvimos suerte.- dijo Armin

-Si, aunque tu estés a una banca.- dijo sarcásticamente.- tengo curiosidad por saber quien la chica que se sentara aun lado suyo.- pensó.

-Hey mira Armin, es tu chica mala ?.- dijo Eren. Haciendo que el chico volteara a ver a quien se refería, y si... Efectivamente, era su chica... Annie Leonharth.

-No digas eso en voz alta Eren!.- dijo nervioso y ansioso.

-Je je ?, deberías de ver tu cara, mi amigo.-

-Hola! Armin- habló en tono serio, detrás del chico.

-Hay te hablan...- Eren tenia una cara de travieso hacia su amigo, y volteo la cara hacia la ventana para dejarlos hablar.

-Ho..hola Annie!-

-Esta vez nos toco juntos EH!-

-Si si... No es raro..-

-mmh no, porque estamos en el mismo grado tonto.- dijo burlona.

-Ah! Ssi ess cierto! ?.-

-Tomare mi lugar, de acuerdo.-

-Ssi! - Annie paso entre los asientos y se sentó en forma diagonal, frente a Armin.

-Jeje, Eres muy timido.. ? ﾟﾘﾂ.-

-Callate Eren! ? ﾟﾘﾩ.-

En cambio a Jean, solo esperaba a que su gran tormento llegara. Y su deseo se hizo realidad.

Unas chicas entraron por ultimo. Una era Mikasa Ackerman, quien entro primero, y fue directo a su lugar quien le había tocado, aun lado de aquel chico que vio hace mas de un año en patio.  
Bajo la mirada ruborizada, y dejo sus cosas. Aun lado de ella estaba un chico timido, de melena rubia, y del otro estaba el castaño de ojos verde.

-Puede ser... Es ella?!- pensó, sin dejarla de mirar.

Por ultimo, llego ella.

-Ahhh! Jean! Por aquí... ? ﾟﾙﾋ.- habló en voz muy eufórica, llamando la atención de los alumnos.

-Porque ami...? ﾟﾘﾦ- escucho esa voz y su cabeza boto en la paleta de la banca.

-Hey! Es tu chica.- susurro Reiner a tres bancas de el.

-Jean! No puede ser estamos en la misma clase. ? ﾟﾘﾄ.- decía sasha, dejando caer sus cosas en la banca.

-Si, verdad...-

Todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares, este año seria fantástico para ellos.

* * *

~3meses despues~

-Bien! A quien le toca ir por refrescos?!- pregunto Eren.

-Creo que es turno de Ymir.- decía entre risas Reiner.

-Ah! Disculpa. Yo fui ayer.- contesto con la mirada intensa.

-Bien... Habíamos acordado que todos apoyaríamos.- comento Mikasa.

-así que yo decido quien le toca ahh..- Reiner miraba a cada uno para elegir. -Christa.-

-Ahh! ...- rápidamente se levando Ymir.- Ella no ira...-

-Esta bien Ymir, ya era tiempo.- dijo Christa.

-Entonces te toca a ti en su lugar ?.- respondió desafiante a la chica morena.

-De acuerdo.- sin discutir tomo el dinero de todos y fue a comprar las bebidas.

-Eso es injusto, Reiner. Sabias que si elegías a Christa ella accedería.- comentó Jean.

-Ya hora que alguien fuera por las bebidas.-

-Ahh! No tienes remedio. ?-

A pesar de haber ya cursado medio semestre, los chicos habían entablado nuevas amistades.

El grupo de chicas, con quien se juntaba Sasha, se convirtieron en amigas del grupo de amigos de Jean.  
Y así quedaría la lista de amigos.

La amistad entre Ymir y Christa esta todo bien, hasta que conocieron a Reiner y a su amigo Berthold, entre ellos se puede decir que es una amistad extraña y algo extravagante, ya que comúnmente siempre estan en discusión. Ya sea por algo o por Christa.

En cambio, a Eren y Armin, son amigos de niños, hasta que una chica de ojos gris oscuros apareció, desde entonces hacen todo juntos, trabajos, exposiciones, tareas... Solamente que entre Eren y Mikasa hay algo mas... Pero ellos no lo saben. ?

La relación entre Armin y Annie va en aumento, aun siguen siendo "amigos" pero todo el mundo sabe que a Armin le gusta, mas que a Annie es difícil saberlo.

Tras la escena que hubo entre Jean y Sasha desde la ultima vez, a sido rara y emotiva. Aunque Jean no lo reconozca.

-Amm Jean- pregunto en voz baja Mikasa.

-Si.- contesto seco.

-Donde esta Sasha?!-

-No, no lose.-

-JEAN!- un grito femenino se escuchaba a lo lejos de donde estaban.

-Escuchan algo?!- Dijo Eren.

-Creo que es...-

-Hay noo! ? ﾟﾘﾧ.- decía con desánimo

-je es Sasha!- decía Reiner. Dándole codazos a su amigo.

-Jeaaan! Tengo que hablar contigo- Sasha en pocos minutos llego a la banca en donde sus amigos comían.

-Ahora que...No tengo dinero.!-

-No es por eso...- pausó -Aunque... No estaría mal que me prestes unas monedas ? ﾟﾘﾳ.-

-Sasha ahora no...olvidalo.-

-Da igual, ven tengo que hablar contigo de algo.- lo tomo del brazo pero este no quiso pararse.

-Ahorita?!-

-Si ahora... JEAN-BOY! ? -

-Esspera como sabes eso!- se exalto cuando eschucho eso de su boca.

-Eren me lo dijo!- ? ﾟﾘﾂ

-Tu, maldito...- maldijo entre dientes.

-anda Jeaan-Boy ve ... No la hagas esperar.- dijo Eren burlándose de el al mismo tiempo que todos.

-Ahh! ? ﾟﾘﾒ? esta bien-

-Genial! Lo tomo nuevamente del brazo y se fueron.

Sasha llevo a Jean detrás de los salones para poder hablar.

-ahora que paso Sasha?!-

-Ocupo de tu ayuda.-

-No tengo dinero, ya te lo dije-

-No no no, no es eso... Es solo que... Necesitó que ... Me preste los apuntes de Español. ? ﾟﾙﾇ- hablo rápido la última frase.

-Solo eso?! ?-

-Si-

-Me arrastrarse, hasta aquí solo para decirme eso?!-

-es que no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta.-

-No lose Sasha... Ya es tiempo de que te esfuerces por tus cosas!-

-Lose, pero no eh tenido tiempo.- rodó los ojos. Algo ocultaba la chica.

-Lo siento no puedo... Tienes que ser responsable .-

-Vamos Jean ? ﾟﾘﾇ hazlo por mi- dijo con su voz tierna.

-Por que lo aria por ti?!- contestó serio.

-Por que soy tu Amiga ? ﾟﾘﾜ-

Las palabras que Sasha dijo, hizo que Jean se estremeciera. Esas palabras no las había oído desde aquel día.

-Quien dice que soy tu amigo- con la mirada baja respondió seco, cambiando su modo de hablar.

Sasha no se daba cuenta lo que sus palabras causaban en el.

-Desde el día en que te conocí, yo te considere mi mejor amigo.-

-aah! - exhaló. - Esta bien... Tu ganas...-

-Yeeii!- brinco de la emocion, fue tanta la felicidad que lo tomo del antebrazo, como símbolo de agradecimiento.  
-Prometo que para la otra, me pondré al corriente.-

-Siempre dices eso.-

Aun sosteniéndolo del brazo ambos caminaron hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

* * *

 ** _Hola! Soy yo con una nueva historia._**

 ** _Esta vez los protagonistas serán, mi otp favorito._**

 ** _Jean x Sasha._**

 ** _Es algo nuevo y diferente, esta historia no sera como cualquier otra, no les are Spoilers ¬¬*_ _esta vez en cada capítulo se llevaran una sorpresa._**

 **Quisiera dedicar este fanfic a mi Bloger. Favorita. Ilse 'Pecosa' Langer.**

 ** _Saludos y besos :3_**


End file.
